Tease
by Nightmare-san
Summary: Upon visiting Alfred, Arthur is forced to give the American a private lesson. UKxYoung!US/Young!USxUK SMUT


Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia and all its character belong to Himaruya Hidekaz. c:

-

It's amazing how quickly children grow up.

Alfred was a perfect example of this, Arthur had decided upon his recent visit to the American. The child had practically grown up over night, leaving a gaping space in the English man's heart and mind. He had left Alfred – innocent and small little Alfred – for a few simple days (maybe it had been longer, he didn't remember) and come back to find a young man, fiery and confident. No longer was the American timid and afraid, small or innocent. He had grown up. It made Arthur feel rather . . . Useless. Alfred had always depended on him, had always clung onto every word and every thing he had ever said or did. But no longer. Arthur was filled with a loneliness he had not felt in a long time. Would he go back to that time, laughing bitterly to himself, alone and scorned? He didn't want to think about it.

For now, Alfred still waited for him. He was still young enough to want the English man's company and Arthur was entirely grateful for that. He always yearned for the American when they were apart, because he was so full of life compared to him- an old man.

So after the initial shock of Alfred's sudden growth, Arthur had proceeded to make the two something to eat. They had shared a meal and Alfred had gone on and on about what was happening in his country, happily eating away. Arthur simply listened, happy to be there.

They had played a few games of soccer ("It's _football_, Alfred. Stop making up up strange names.") together, the younger blond a little more competitive than usual, and Arthur had gotten his ass thoroughly kicked. The American had tittered in victory and called him an old man ("It's _soccer_ now, old man!"), earning a good kick in the 'bloody arse' from the older gentlemen, who ended up laughing along as well.

After that, Arthur, figuring Alfred might be interested in it, showed the American how to play chess. The teenager had been eager to learn a new game (especially one Arthur liked so much) but soon discovered about 3 minutes in, that _he_ didn't like it one bit. "It's boooring, Arthur." The Englishman simply sighed, a little miffed, and stopped trying to teach the American right then and there.

A few hours later, after a few more various games (and 'educational' lectures), it was time for Arthur to leave. He regretted it awfully, but he had work to do at his own house and reassured Alfred that he'd be back soon.

Alfred pouted, looking angry. "How soon?"

Arthur patted the younger blond on the head and shined him a sincere smile. "A few days or so. I'll be back, don't worry."

He gave a small wave and turned to leave, but a tug on his shirt stopped him. He turned back around and gaped in disbelief at Alfred's darkly outraged face.

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE ME ANYMORE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!"

And that's how a casual visit had turned into a situation somewhat similar to house arrest.

Arthur sat grimly in the parlor room of Alfred's house, sipping a cup of Earl Grey tea with increasing anxiety. After his outburst, Alfred had run up to his room, yelling at the Englishman to "GO DRINK SOME DAMN TEA OR SOMETHING". Arthur had went to go do just that and for a while he had some time to reflect on the situation. Sure, he was always happy to spend time with the American but . . . He didn't necessarily like the time to be forced. Although, Alfred did look quite cute with his face all red and puffed up like that. Arthur chuckled.

Of course . . . He wasn't going to look that adorable forever. Another reminder that he was growing up . . .

At that moment, said American entered the room, looking both frustrated and sheepish. He stopped in front of Arthur, staring down at his small feet with intensity.

"Alfred . . .? What's wrong?" Arthur used his most soothing voice, not wanting to upset the young man any further.

Alfred immediately turned red, looking even more frustrated. "A-Arthur . . . I'm . . . I'm being such a brat . . . Yelling at you like that . . . I'm sorry . . ."

"Oh, it's okay, Al." Arthur smiled at him kindly, pulling the younger blond into a loving hug.

"I . . ." Alfred pulled out of his arms, fixing him with a determined glare. "I'm not a child anymore, Arthur. You don't have to treat me like I'm 5 years old." At that moment, he looked older than Arthur had ever seen him and the Englishman felt his heart sink with sadness.

"But recently . . ." Alfred began, looking a little embarrassed. "I don't know what to do . . . I live alone and the only one who visits me more often than not, is you. So I need you to tell me what I should do . . ."

Arthur understood. The young American lived in such a large place all by himself, with no one to keep him company. The English man had heard the complaints before and couldn't help feeling sorry for the growing country. That's why he had visited Alfred so frequently. That, and he quite thoroughly enjoyed the American's company himself, since he was short on friends as well.

"Of course. What do you need help with?"

"My body . . . My body has been feeling really weird lately. Especially the area between my legs . . . It gets . . . Hard. And I don't know what to do about it . . ."

Arthur immediately felt his face light on fire, completely flabbergasted. He . . . He really should have expected something like this to happen someday. It just so happened today was the day. Oh dear . . . Of course he had to do something about it. He had to tell Alfred what to do. Oh God, what had happened to his innocent young colony?

"Arthur . . . What's wrong?" Alfred cocked his head, looking at the English man with concern.

"Nothing . . . It's nothing. As for your problem . . ." He glanced at the American's adorable face. "Umm . . . I'll just tell you what to do . . . You can do it yourself, okay?" He grimaced at the thought, but figured it was the best way.

"Eh? But . . . But I don't know if I can . . . Can you just show me?" He looked up at Arthur with his good old puppy dog eyes, seeming to turn younger again in an instant. "Please?"

...

How was Arthur supposed to resist? How was he supposed to resist that adorable little face, begging for his attention?

"Fine . . ." Arthur felt himself redden, strangely excited. "I'll do it . . ."

"Yay! Thank you, Arthur!" Alfred pulled the Englishman into a joyful hug, smiling from ear to ear.

Arthur gave a shuddering sigh, feeling his body fill with heat. He knew it was wrong . . . So wrong . . . But he was excited. He couldn't wait to . . . Touch him . . . Feel his soft skin beneath his hands. To hear the quiet little mewls escape his lips . . .

"Okay . . . Sit on my lap . . ."

Alfred jumped into his lap excitedly, causing a breathless 'UMPH!' to escape from Arthur. The American was a lot heavier than he had previously been. _A lot_ heavier. That was to be expected. Alfred wrapped his arm around his neck and patiently waited for his instructions.

"F-First of all you . . . Unbutton your pants and pull them down a bit . . . Your . . . Your boxers too." He unbuttoned Alfred's pants, pulling them down with shaking hands. The young blond shivered, gripping onto the Englishman's sweater and making a small squeaking sound in the back of his throat.

Arthur nervously hesitated in front of Alfred's boxers, white, red, and blue. His hand was just itching to plunge into the young man's underwear and make him feel good, so good he moaned his name in delirious pleasure. But he had to control himself. He couldn't go too fast . . .

He sighed and tugged on the band of the boxers, pulling it down to reveal Alfred's small, shivering, slowly developing cock. The young American gasped in surprise, his hand flying to his mouth to bite on a finger, suppressing a quiet moan.

"Alfred . . ."

Arthur eagerly took a hold of Alfred's cock, slowly beginning to pump away at it. The young blond let out a shuddering moan, his face reddening with pleasure. The Englishman quickened his strokes, the hardness in his hand warming his face and body. He had never felt anything so warm . . . And wet.

The young blond wriggled in his lap, hardly able to control himself. Arthur couldn't really see the teenager's face through the blurry haze of lust, but his imagination was certainly trained enough to envision it in his mind. Alfred's moans alone were a good supplier to this image. But they were a bit too low . . . Arthur stopped pumping for a moment, placing his thumb on the tip of the younger blond's head. gently rubbing at it. Alfred bucked against his hand, letting out a loud, drawn-out moan and buried his face in the crook of Arthur's neck. His breathing came in heated pants, tickling at the Englishman's chin.

"Oh! Arthur-! Anh . . . So . . . Good . . ."

Arthur grimaced, biting on his lip to control himself. Alfred's moans were officially driving him _crazy_. He could already feel his pants tightening from the growing pressure of his throbbing erection. That wasn't good. After he was finished with Alfred, he'd have to go jack himself off as well . . . Which was sure to be quite lonely. And pathetic. Honestly . . . Getting hard from the moans of a child was not his proudest moment. If Francis saw him now, he'd definitely be laughing.

A small sound brought him out of his daze. It had come from Alfred, something between a chuckle and a snort. The teenager shifted himself off Arthur's lap a bit and straddled the Englishman's leg.

"Arthur . . . You're hard too." He said, clearly amused. A playful smirk lit up on his face, making him look years older than he actually was.

Arthur simply gaped at him, at a lose for words. "Alfred . . ." was the only thing he could choke out before the American started unzipping his pants.

The confining pressure immediately lifted from his crotch area, but the feeling of Alfred straddling him and the thought of his small hands about to grasp his throbbing cock made him all the more harder. He could barely stand it.

Alfred gently lay his cheek against Arthur's shoulder, pressing his small lips to the Englishman's throat. The unexperienced mouth eagerly went to work, lightly nipping and kissing at the skin laid out before it. Arthur could tell The American had never done this before, since his mouth moved rather awkwardly against the supple flesh of his neck, but the effort was sweetly arousing nonetheless.

The hot breath began tickling him again between even hotter kisses and he couldn't help gulping anxiously as Alfred placed a hand on his chest. Small fingers lightly ran their way up and down his torso like fluttering butterflies, teasing him. The teasing hands fell into a dizzying sync with the teasing lips in an almost maddening rhythm, driving Arthur absolutely crazy. He normally wasn't this sensitive . . . But it was Alfred that was doing these things to him. Enough said.

Resting his hand on Arthur's abdomen, the American gingerly slid the Englishman's sweater up just a bit, slipping his hand under the soft material to touch the older blond's flat stomach. Arthur shivered as Alfred's cold fingers touched him, sending electric goosebumps down his clothed arms. The American grinned against his shoulder.

"I want to hold it, Arthur . . ." Alfred breathed, his voice choked with lust.

There was only a slight pause before he slipped his hand down into Arthur's boxers and took out his rock hard cock. He pumped at it lightly, sitting up and pulling back to stare at the engorged flesh through half-lid eyes.

"You're bigger than I expected . . ." He muttered, a light blush coloring his adorable face.

The Englishman merely sighed in response.

Biting his lip, the teenager adjusted himself on Arthur's lap and excitedly brought their stiff cocks together. They both moaned, Arthur giving a rather deep, throaty one, while Alfred opted for a simple drawn out gasp that ended in a whimpering moan. For a few moments they simply sat there, panting feverishly, relishing in the feeling of hot skin against hot skin.

"Arthur . . . Oh, Arthur . . ."

Alfred began pumping again, thrusting his hips along with his hands. Their hard erections slid against each other, slick with pre-cum. Small moans and gasps escaped from Alfred as he bounced up and down, his breath coming in short pants. Arthur stole a glance at the American through half-lid eyes and nearly came right there and then. The teenager's face was drawn in ecstasy, eyes closed and eyebrows high on his forehead, mouth open in a silent gasp.

Arthur couldn't help it. He had to do it.

He grabbed Alfred by the material of his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. The American froze in surprise for only a split second, before responding heatedly. He began moving his hips faster, increasing the friction of their skin. Arthur groaned loudly and ran his tongue along the American's bottom lip, asking nicely for invitation. Alfred drew his breath in and parted his lips eagerly, allowing the Englishman unlimited access. For a few minutes their tongues danced against each other in a fervent Bourrée, no signs of either party wanting to stop. Hot saliva ran down from their joined mouths, sticky and wet, but they payed it no mind.

A few seconds later, Alfred reluctantly pulled away for air. The American began thrusting faster and faster, desperately wanting - _needing_ - that release _now _more than ever. Arthur bit down on his lip hard, feeling the urge to come quickly building up more and more in the pit of his stomach.

"_Ahh_! Arthur . . . I-I'm . . . _Anh_ . . . I'm gonna-hah . . . Gonna come . . ." He desperately dug his nails into Arthur's sweater, drool dripping from his open mouth. "O-Oh godddd . . . I'm g-gonna come!"

A few thrusts later and he did come, arching his back and throwing his head back, calling out in delirious pleasure. Arthur followed him a few seconds later, a deep moan coming from the back of his throat as he grit his teeth together. Hot cum splattered onto their chests, staining the clothing with their combined seeds. Once again, they hardly payed that any mind.

Alfred slumped drowsily against the Englishman, panting and trembling weakly in post-orgasmic bliss. Arthur happily let him, attempting to catch his own shaky breath.

"I . . . I'm so happy . . ." Alfred muttered against his shoulder.

"Huh . . .?"

The American pulled back to face Arthur, grinning.

"I'm really happy I got to do this with you, Arthur . . . It's not as fun jacking off alone."

Huh?! Alfred was happy? Jacking off . . . Alone? Wait. So Alfred already knew how to jerk off? Arthur felt his face fill with heat and his heart ache, feeling both embarrassed and betrayed.

"Alfred, w-where the hell did you learn those things?! You didn't need me to teach you!"

"Oh. Yeah. I couldn't get a hold of you, so I called Francis up. He told me what to do. It's not that difficult." He grinned. "I just told you I didn't know what to do so I'd be able to do this with you . . . You're so gullible, Arthur."

Arthur drew his mouth in a surprised grimace, wanting to cry, stomp his foot in anger until he felt better, and fixing a certain French man's face with his fist (punching said man square in the nose would probably feel much more rewarding than stomping the carpet to death). Francis had told Alfred what to do. Francis knew. He knew _everything._ Arthur bet the pervert was laughing about it right bleeding now . . . Fucking git.

Arthur shook his head and brought his hand up to cover his red face. "I don't believe this . . ."

Alfred chuckled and placed a sloppy kiss on the Englishman's hot cheek. "Believe it!"

"You're not allowed to grow up . . ."

"But, Arthur . . . I already am growing up." He cupped Arthur's face in his hand. "You're gonna have to accept it."

"Alfred . . ." His face twisted in sadness and he frowned deeply, shaking his head in denial. Now he was the one acting like a child.

"Arthur . . . It's gonna hurt . . . I'll have to hurt you . . . But I'll grow up. And someday I'll make you mine." He gently brought their foreheads together and gazed into the older blond's eyes with fiery determination. Arthur stared back into the clear blue, his heart aching so powerfully he felt it would stop at any moment. It had been much too long since he had felt this feeling of desperation. This feeling of sadness and needing. He wanted Alfred so badly. He wanted to stay with the American forever and ever; spend every single day with him for the rest of their lives. But somehow it seemed impossible. Maybe he wasn't confident enough, maybe he was afraid of some horrible, unseen incident. Either way, he knew it was going to be painful soon. He wasn't ready for that . . . He didn't want to experience anymore pain.

Seeming to sense the mood Arthur was beginning to go into, Alfred pulled on a bright smile and lovingly wrapped his arms around the Englishman.

"Hey . . . I love you, Arthur."

Arthur's eyes widened in surprise. "I . . . I . . ." Bluh. Duhhhh. Honestly . . . He was a blubbering idiot. Of course – _of course_ – he felt the same way. He always had and probably always would.

"I love you, too, Al . . ."

The American broke into a dazzling smile, clearly relieved, and burst into a fit of joyous laughter. He hugged the elder blond to him and pressed their lips together in a sweetly lingering kiss. Arthur kissed him back, deciding right there and then . . . That he was Alfred's. 'Til the end of time . . . He was Alfred's.

/. . ./

A few months later, the American Revolution was set into motion and Alfred began his painful mission to become independent. He was no longer a snot-nosed brat who needed taking care of. He was growing up. Getting bigger and bigger. And he was going to earn his independence and respect the good old fashioned way.

Through war.

Blood would spill (so much blood) and through all the bullshit, Arthur would be forced to acknowledge him as a man. Forced to acknowledge his strength and courage . . . And then the Englishman would surely be his.

_Forever._

_And ever._

-*-*-

Ahhh. Finally done~ (oh, Alfred, you're so naïve... And Arthur is a pedo XD)

Sorry there wasn't any buttsexxing (butitwashotanywayamirite) :I

Well, that was fun to write. I got the idea a long time ago and started writing it... A long time ago. Since I'm such a procrastinator AND perfectionist (AND I get distracted easily), it took a while for me to write (when I finally finished, I had to edit and proofread the SHIT out of it). :I But it's finally out now and I'm fairly happy with it 8D (I'm sure I'll read it over again in a few days and find a million flaws I didn't see before [liketheendingisn']... I'm constantly critical of my own writing BI)

USxUK is, of course, one of my OTP's, but I love a bunch of other couples just as much (There ARE other couples out there, ya know :I). USxUK is really easy to write. Like, BAM. XD

I'm working on two other Hetalia fics as well. A Giripan one, and a GerFra one. Both... Are gonna contain lots of smutttt. Also... I'm helping my friend with her UKxUS fic (I wrote the smex sceneee) So, I guess if you wanna read those someday, put me on Arthur Alert. Or whatever. :I But don't read any of my other fics. They're awful. Really. I'm serious. 8I

There's a pic to go along with this fic. It's on my deviantART. You can find a link to my dA in my profile. :I

Please review if you liked it! For fucks sake. I love reviews. _Good _reviews, anyway.

...

I shall now reward myself with some shortcake :3


End file.
